Potions Gone Awry
by chocolate-kissez696
Summary: Draco steals an unfinished love potion to win Hermione over. Problem is, it makes every girl but her fall for him. R&R. Warning : Sex involved
1. Prologue

**_A/N -> I know I haven't written for a while but don't expect me to continue my other stories. It's been to long and I'm out of touch. thanks to all my faithful reviewers though. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. My usual Draco/Hermione with just a little twist. Please review and let me know if its ok. Thanks_**

**_Riley_****_

* * *

_**

Potions Gone Awry

Prologue

The air was cool and crisp, quite unusual considering that it was late August. Draco Malfoy put the hood of his jumper up over his head, not wanting to be recognized by any passerby's.

Even though he had been declared innocent and under the Imperius Curse for letting the Death Eaters into the Hogwarts castle, not many witches or wizards believed him. The new minister of magic had a sharp eye, almost as sharp as Mad-Eye Moody. He could tell that Draco was innocent after giving him the once over look.

But the hearing didn't matter to Draco at all anymore. Somehow, after last years events, he had still managed to scrape Head Boy at Hogwarts. He also found out that Hermione Granger was being appointed as Head Girl and that they would be sharing their private dorms together. This didn't bother Draco Malfoy in the slightest for some odd reason, he had been having reoccurring dreams of the familiar Gryffindor, all of which he enjoyed thoroughly. Not to say he was a pervert or anything, but any teenage boy would enjoy those dreams. The thought of not being capable of winning Cinderella over crossed his mind several times. Afterall, he was just a dirty Slytherin scumbag, but of course he wasn't going to change completely for her.

He stopped outside of the Weasley twins joke shop. This place had been a popular spot for him, but he had always made his appearance discreet. He opened the door and slid past the mobs of people towards a door saying "Staff Only". He enjoyed sneaking in while it was busy to see what new features were being made for his own amusement. Draco looked around cautiously, making sure that both twins were occupied, and he slipped past the curtain to the inventing room.

Bottles of odd potions lined the walls while ingredients were stored on shelves on the opposite side of the room. Boxes of all sizes were scattered all over the room. Draco took the time to read all of the boxes, many of which had DANGER labeled on the front. After skipping over many explosives in the boxes he moved over to the alchemy set and took a look at the bottles. His eyes slid over each label carefully, reading each description carefully, chuckling at a couple of them.

His eyes stopped over one bottle. 'Weasley's Magical Love Potion'. Maybe this would be able to help him win Hermione over and help her see that he wasn't what he seemed to be the year before.

"Hey what are you doing in here!" yelled someone from the curtained door. Draco quickly stuffed the pocket in the pocket of his jumper and turned around to be faced with Fred Weasley.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" growled Fred. "These aren't finished yet. I think it best that you get out now."

Draco walked toward the door, his face toward the floor, avoiding Fred at all costs.

"Let me get a good look at you" Fred said, pulling away Draco's hood. Fred gasped, obviously thinking Draco a sin of evil. "Malfoy" he growled.

"Get out of my way Weasley" Draco said, glaring at Fred with his ice blue eyes. Fred glared back at him, but shifting out of the doorway. Keeping hold of the potion bottle with the side of his arm, Draco pushed through the doorway, knocking Fred to the ground.

"If you're wise, Malfoy, you'll stay out of this store from now on" Fred snarled from the ground.

"Or what you'll throw some rubber chickens at me?" Malfoy snickered and walked out of the store and back to The Leaky Cauldron.

He kept the potion tucked safely inside his jumper as he entered the stingy, deserted bar. Tom the bartender threw him a hopeful look.

"The usual Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Draco shook his head.

"Not today Tom. I have some important business to attend to at the manor" Draco said, brushing the bartender off.

"Your father calls, I presume?" Tom asked.

Draco threw himself at Tom, grabbing the collar of his shirt in a threatening way. "My father is dead to me" he spat. With one last glare, Draco walked over to the fireplace, took some floo powder out of the pot and threw it into the fire and stated his destination, The Malfoy Manor.

Draco stumbled in and wiped the dust off of himself. Ignoring the calls from his mother, he quickly slipped upstairs to his room. Being all too cautious he locked his door and closed his curtains. He took the bottle out of his jumper and read the label once more.

"Trying to make someone specific fall in love with you? Well then you have the right potion. Drink this potion and chant the name of the partner of your choice three times and he or she will be attracted to you against all odds. Bottoms up."

Part of Draco's conscience was telling him not to drink it. It wasn't finished yet. What if something went horribly wrong. But then he looked on the good side and smiled. Nothing could possibly go wrong, and if it did he would probably only turn purple, something he could fix with a flick of his wand.

Draco picked up the bottle once more, eying it suspiciously. Deciding that this was the only way, he brought it to his lips and gulped it down in one gulp. He shuddered at the taste, it was so bitter. He read the bottle once more. Chant the person's name.

"Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger."

It was then that an excruciating pain shot through him from his fingers and his toes. His stomach began to whirl and he fell to a helpless heap on the floor of his room. Everything was spinning as his stomach lurched even more. He could feel the sweat pouring down his body. But as soon as it had started it had stopped. Breathing heavy he closed his eyes. The image of Hermione Granger shone vividly and he couldn't help but smile inwardly.

Little did he know, the potion would do far worse than turning him purple.

* * *

Hermione was outside watching Ron, Harry and Ginny work on Quidditch tactics. Harry had come across a letter from Dumbledore in his office stating that if anything were to happen to him, then his one and final wish was that Harry attend his last year at Hogwarts to graduate. Professor McGonagall would have more information on the horcruxes.

But that didn't matter to Hermione. All she cared about was finishing her homework. She was just about to start her Charms essay when she had a sudden feeling that something just wasn't right.

Suddenly her chest felt tight, as if she couldn't breathe. She began to choke and splutter as the world around her seemed to grow dim. She could hear her name being said three times by an unknown familiar voice, but she couldn't tell who it was. She was on the point of passing out when suddenly Draco Malfoy's face came to her mind almost instantly. Quickly she began to feel as if nothing had happened, her chest loosened and she was able to breathe, but the thought of Draco Malfoy sent more chills down her spine than normal. Little did she know, this was the beginning of an interesting year.

* * *

A/N -> I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

**I got more reviews on the prologue then expected which made me happy. It's good to know that people like the idea. But people's interest could quickly fade. This one's a little risky, but I think it goes well with the story. It has been changed to an M rating because of sexual content (yes already). I hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer -> I do not own any characters from Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco strode onto Platform 9 ¾ with an air of confidence about him. He was determined to win his prize. If the potion had worked like it said it was supposed to, he would be shagging her senseless in the head dorms come nightfall. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he had a prize to claim, and claim it he would do.

As he walked toward the train he flipped his hair seductively at some of the nearby fifth year girls saying goodbye to relatives. To his surprise they all seemed to flutter their eyes at him. A pretty little blonde girl from Hufflepuff even licked her lips at him seductively and mouthed 'Meet me in the third floor broom closet at nine tonight'.

Being slightly disgusted, he quickly boarded the train and shook off the creepy feeling that had overtaken him. But that suddenly disappeared when he saw her. Her golden brown hair shining in the sunlight was enough to entrance any boy, especially the perfect ringlets that it fell in to. Her luscious red lips looked so kissable to him and he just wanted to lunge at her, taking in every breath that she had. Her brown eyes were happy and full of joy as she laughed with her friends over something that Weaselbee had said. Her body was a wonderland to him and he wanted to caress every inch of it. He had a feeling he would be able to do what he pleased once she saw him. She was probably thinking about him naked right now, the little minx.

It was then that he worked up the confidence to walk over and say something to her, or tease her aching for him. Being the fool he was, Draco walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and started laughing at whatever Harry had said. The three gave him quizzical looks.

"Are you lost Malfoy?" Harry spat, glaring at Malfoy with every bit of envy he had built up inside of him. To him, Draco was just a murderer who was the cause of Dumbledore's death.

"Nope" Draco said simply, looking Hermione over once more. Ron and Harry both seemed to notice that he was staring intently at her chest and continued to glare at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked but suddenly noticed why they were glaring so intently. "How dare you!" she screeched and slapped him hard across the face, glowering at him.

"You're lucky they're here to stop me" Draco purred into her ear as he started to walk by her towards the head compartment.

"Stop you from doing what?" she growled pushing her hair back from her face.

"Stop me from giving you the best ride of your life." And with this comment he nipped at her ear seductively and sauntered down the aisle.

Hermione clasped her hand to her ear and continued to glare as he walked away. She had no idea why he was acting this way, but she didn't like it at all. Why would he talk to her that way? She was just a stupid mudblood. And he was just a stupid boy who would never change his ways. She sighed; aggravated at the fact that she hadn't deducted any house points for his behavior. Both Ron and Harry were giving her a look as if to say 'What the hell just happened and why?'

"Don't look at me like that" Hermione complained, not getting the comment that Malfoy had said to her out of her head.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Ron fumed, his ears turning red quickly.

"How am I supposed to know Ronald?" Hermione snapped. "Malfoy was being a pervert, that's all." Ron gave her and exasperated look.

"But why to you? You're just a stupid mudblood. I mean…to him, not to us of course" Ron stammered ruffling his hair out of nervousness.

Hermione looked stunned. Never in her life had she heard Ron call her mudblood, especially a stupid one. Ron twitched nervously awaiting her reaction, figuring it wouldn't be a good one, and he was correct in thinking so.

"I thought you were my friend" she said, tears beginning to sting at her eyes. She quickly wiped them away as she stared half-heartedly at who she thought was her friend.

"Hermione, that's not what I-" Ron began but was interrupted.

"Save it Ron. I've got business to get down to and I don't need you to get in my way" she snapped and stalked away.

"Look at what you did now" Harry said and turned into the compartment.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Ron defended as he followed Harry.

Draco sat in the Head compartment pondering aimlessly why the potion didn't work. Maybe it takes a few days, he thought to himself. That's the only logical explanation. Or maybe I need to kiss her and she'll fall instantly in love with me. That would probably work best, he decided. His thoughts quickly faded as she walked in the compartment.

"Malfoy, get out. This compartment is for Head Girl, that's me, and Head Boy, not you" Hermione snapped, pushing her hair back, looking flustered. Draco smugly smiled to himself.

"In fact" he said, clearing his throat "I happen to be Head Boy." With this statement he pulled off his jacket and started to polish the Head Boy badge that was pinned neatly on his jumper. He enjoyed the sight that beheld him. Granger looked as though she wanted to pass out.

"But…but…" Hermione stammered. "Was McGonagall insane or something!" she shrieked. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he murmured just loud enough for her to hear him. Her eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Nothing" she said indifferently. She glared at Draco for a moment. "Excuse me for a moment" she said and quickly exited the compartment.

Quickly disregarding what Ron had previously said, she swiftly ran down the aisles in search of either Ron or Harry. She found them easily in a compartment with Ginny, Neville and Luna. She slammed the door open breathing heavily and threw herself at Ron.

"Please don't make me live with him!" she cried desperately. Ron looked bewildered. Just twenty minutes ago he was a lousy friend and now she was crying to him to save her from some unknown guy she would be boarding with. He stroked her hair nervously.

"Live with who, Hermione?" Ginny questioned curiously. She ran a hand through Harry's hair, transfixed by its messiness.

"Malfoy" Hermione spat as if it were a foul word.

"What!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed at once. Hermione fumed. She looked pleadingly up at Ron.

"Please don't make me go back" she said in a small voice.

"What's so wrong about Malfoy?" Luna asked dreamily. "He's a vampire, you know."

This comment received many clueless stares toward Luna.

"Luna, he can't be a vampire. It's a well known fact that vampires cannot go out in the sunlight, and he's out in the sun all of the time playing quidditch and whatnot" Ginny stated.

This time the stares were directed at Ginny.

"What! Do you guys think I'm stupid? I do read you know" she huffed.

"Could've fooled me" Ron snickered which was received with a whack on the head from Ginny's purse.

"But the problem isn't that Malfoy's a vampire, it's that he's Head Boy and my new roommate" Hermione whined.

"Is McGonagall stupid or something?" Harry asked.

"That's what I said!"

Ron stroked Hermione's hair comfortingly. "Hermione, there's not much we can do about this. Just let us know if he needs an ass kicking and we'll be there" he said.

Hermione nodded and looked down at her watch and groaned. "I have to get back. There's still stuff to plan and I need to be there to make sure he doesn't wreck the activities."

With one last hug from each of her friends, she turned to the door and slid it open running straight into a very broad and muscular chest. She looked up slowly to find Malfoy smirking down on her.

"Well now what have we got here? Looks like someone tried to run away" he drawled. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and gave her the sexiest smirk he could muster. Unfortunately she recoiled away from him to the comforting arms of Ron.

Draco cleared his throat. "We have work to do. I suggest you leave your no good friends behind for now" he said winking at Ginny who seemed genuinely entranced. So did the little blonde one in the corner, Draco thought to himself. He smirked smugly but set his eyes back on Hermione who was looking at her friends helplessly. She finally sighed angrily and exited the compartment, following Malfoy to the previous compartment.

"What needs to be done" Hermione said, sitting down, not even glancing in Malfoy's direction. She was afraid of revolting comments that he might decide to use on her. After the comment earlier, nothing would surprise her.

"Well there are two manuals here for both of us" he said handing one to her. She hastily took it and opened it up. Everything was as she expected. Plan activities for students, decorate for holidays, collect slips from prefects when house points deducted or detentions assigned, hold weekly prefect meetings, do nightly rounds at curfew and share a common room with the Head Boy.

"Ok I understand, I'm leaving now" she said, hastening to get up and out of the compartment. But apparently that wasn't going to happen. Draco stood in front of the compartment door, blocking her one and only exit, unless of course she was considering suicide, which she was pretty sure was not an option at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere" he purred once more. She hesitated to sit back down, a slight look of fright on her face.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione cried in a small, quiet voice, slightly scared at what Malfoy might do to her.

It was then that Draco Malfoy decided to make his move upon her. He slithered like a snake toward her, still blocking the exit behind him. He moved in on her. He was the predator and she was the prey. Hermione was pressed against the window as he moved toward her, trying to stay as far back as possible. He slid against her as she unwillingly took it. She could feel his hot ragged breath against her ear and it was not something she desired to have. His finger traced the outline of her jaw as she shivered, quite disgusted at this gesture.

Suddenly his lips pressed against her full of angst and wanting. The forbidden fruit would be his, he was sure of it. To Draco's satisfaction, Hermione kissed back, but it wasn't as he saw it. Of course all he saw was that she wanted him. And it happened in a moment. Just as Draco had slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth, she raised her knee to the family jewels, causing Draco to stoop over in pain, clutching his most prized possessions. His eyes flashed toward her, full of hate and menacing. He glared hard and cold at her while she smiled smugly.

"Don't you ever try anything else on me again, Malfoy, you hear me?" she growled, her eyes ablaze with rage.

But Draco was unable to talk. With no further words to be said, Hermione stepped over Draco's body and exited the compartment, heading back to find her friends. The nerve of him! How dare he even try to take advantage of her! Clutching her manual, she felt it start to crinkle in her grasp and loosened it slightly. She came to the compartment that her friends were in and she slammed the door open, her eyes still full of anger and hatred. Everyone in the compartment looked frightened at the sight they had seen. They had all seen Hermione angry before, but right now she looked vicious.

"Don't stop what you were doing on my account" Hermione said sarcastically, plopping herself next to Ron, who looked truly unsure if sitting next to her was a safe idea.

"What!" Hermione snapped, catching everyone looking at her as if she had two heads. Harry cleared his throat.

"I take it that the meeting with Malfoy didn't go so well then?" he said, ruffling his hair nervously.

"Oh Malfoy. He's so dreamy" Ginny said, clutching to Harry's sleeve.

"Look what you had to go do mate, now they're going to get started up on that ferret again" Ron complained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione question, interested in why they had been talking about him before.

"Well, when you left" Neville began, "Ginny and Luna wouldn't stop blabbering on about him and how wonderfully dreamy he is. Personally, if I were gay, I wouldn't even look his way. Have you seen the amount of grease he uses to slick it back with?"

"Oh but he doesn't slick it back anymore" Luna said entrancingly. "It falls freely around his angelic face. If only I could kiss him!" Hermione snorted.

"Trust me, it's not that wonderful" she said dryly. This was not the comment that anyone had expected. All mouths hit the floor.

"You lucky bitch!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why did you never tell me before!"

"Maybe because he just did it ten minutes ago." Hermione rolled her eyes at how Ginny and Luna were being too giddy for words. It wasn't right. But it was their own crushes. They could do what they like.

"What was it like?" Luna pressed on, but was rudely interrupted by a ferocious Ron. Ginny looked around at everyone for a moment then shifted toward the door suspiciously, nobody really noticing her actions.

"I'll be back guys. I'm going to go find the trolley" she said and quickly left before Neville or Harry could offer to go with her.

"HE DID WHAT!" He glowered at Hermione as if it were her fault. To his surprise, she glowered right back at him.

"He tried to kiss me Ronald, but fortunately I had good aim with my knee" she said, satisfied with what she had done. Like she was afraid of Draco Malfoy.

"You mean you got him..." Ron started.

"Yes, I did."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Ron said, hugging Hermione tightly. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral, Ron had felt feelings for Hermione that he had never known for any other girl. Hugging her sent an electrical shock throughout his body, but hearing what Malfoy had tried to do to her made him angry, no, not angry, upset would be a better word. He was upset that he would never have the guts to be able to make a move like he was. It seemed so easy for him, but Ron felt that with time, Hermione would be his. Who was going to take her away from him? Malfoy?

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood up, finally able to get the sickening pain out of his stomach. He had been hit in that area before, but never quite so hard. Normally, if a girl were to do a thing like that to him, he would immediately hate her, but seeing as she was the one he longed for, he could do nothing but want her even more. He dusted himself off and stepped out the door, deciding to look for Pansy for a quick shag before he reached Hogwarts. Just because he was into Hermione, didn't mean he couldn't have some fun along the side.

He walked down the deserted aisle when all of a sudden a hand reached out and pulled him into a dark compartment. He heard the door lock shut and noticed that the windows were covered. He could hear the rustling of clothing and could soon feel hands at the bottom of his jumper.

"What's going on?" he hissed. "Who is this?"

"This is your dream come true and it doesn't matter who this is" a female voice said. Thank God it was female. He had had males hitting on him before. Not exactly a pleasant experience. But seeing as this was female, it was a hell of a lot different.

He could feel his jumper being pulled over his head and a pair of naked breasts being pressed against him. He ran his hands down her body, finding her completely naked, yet very fit. This body definitely wasn't Pansy. A pair of lips met his in a wild and passionate kiss that was mind blowing. He could feel every inch of her mouth. As she kissed him, her lips quickly moved down his neck, gently nibbling and sucking on it as her hands reached to undo his belt buckle. His pants fell down to his ankles as he was pushed onto the cushioned seats. His boxers were being pulled off as well as he heard the birth control spell being mumbled. A slight light illuminated the body of the female who was covered in freckles. He couldn't recall ever having sex with a girl who was speckled in freckles. He could feel her climb onto him, a moan escaping her lips. This girl was wild on top of him. She rode him off into the sunset, making him want to scream aloud with pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before. She was so tight, so perfect as she continued to moan and groan. A virgin! She had to be a virgin! There was no other explanation. He had never had a virgin before, and this would explain the wonderful, tight feeling that had overtaken him. He could feel everything building up inside. He was shaking and so was she. It was then that she let out a piercing moan and he could feel her tighten even more, shaking and collapsing on him as he felt a surge of energy run through his body finishing him off. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead when he felt the pair of lips pierce him once more. Suddenly a blindfold was tied around his eyes and he couldn't see a thing.

"Why is this thing over my eyes?" he asked, but not getting an answer but the sound of a door closing instead. He reached up over his eyes and took the blindfold off.

"Lumos" he muttered, lighting up the room. Nobody was in sight, except for the clothes on the floor. He quickly put them back on and left the compartment. There were no students in sight down the aisle.

The warning bell sounded on the train stating that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade shortly. Draco quickly hurried to the changing rooms to change into his robes. The train ride had been a long one, but he knew that he would get his prize.

* * *

**A/N -> I know, I know, it may be a little soon, but it fits well with what the potion has done. Please review. Thanks**

**Riley**


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a while, yes I know, but I've been busy filling out university applications and such, and I have yet to hear but I think I should be ok. Anyways, as I have rated this 18a, I don't think people need to complain about the content in this story. Go for it if you feel you must, but it has that rating for a reason. Anyways here's the next part of this one.

Riley

* * *

Hermione walked off of the Hogwarts Express, her head held high and her Head Girl badge pinned to her chest. She was very confident about her position that had been assigned to her and she knew she would make a fine Head Girl. There was just one little flaw.

"Granger, wait up" Draco Malfoy called from the platform, striding over to her quickly. Of course he was wearing his disgustingly sexy smirk on his face as he tossed his hair. Many girls around her swooned as Hermione rolled her eyes from annoyance.

"What else do you want from me Malfoy, my virginity?" Hermione growled.

"So it wasn't you then?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked disbelievingly.

That was odd. Draco thought that kissing her really would make the potion work for him. Apparently not. Now he had to figure out which girl out of the whole school did he shag. He had no idea. He already had sex with more than fifty percent of the female population, excluding them. He knew for a fact that this girl was virgin, and although Granger admitted to being a virgin, she had no recollection of doing such events.

"N-nothing" Draco finally stuttered back into reality. "I just figured Head Boy and Head Girl should be inspecting things together when we first arrive so here I am and here you are. On to inspecting!" he declared. Hermione gave him a curious glance.

"Since when do you want to take responsibility into your hands? Oh right, I forgot, It was your fault that Dumbledore was killed, isn't that what everyone's saying now?" Hermione glowered. Draco opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. After that he couldn't believe it any longer. What she had said made him far more determined than what he was already.

"You know what Granger, just because some people make mistakes by being cursed doesn't mean you need to criticize them. Just remember, I'm going to be sleeping in the room next to yours for the whole year so I'd watch what you have to say" he snapped and stalked away.

As he stormed toward the large oak doors to the school, Draco pushed aside a couple of frightened second years and snapped at them bitterly for getting in his way. He could see Professor Flitwick standing at the door, many of the students towering over him. He was about to walk by him when he felt a tug on his left pant leg. He turned to see Professor Flitwick looking up at him.

"As the new deputy Headmaster I am to show you and Miss Granger to the hall, detailing all that you have in store for the coming months" he squeaked, bobbing up and down in his place. Draco nodded and leaned against the door. He watched as Hermione approached with the Weasley girl, both of whom were laughing to themselves as Potter and Weasel followed behind like the companions that they were. Hermione looked up to see Draco and Flitwick waiting for her and she narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. He took a look at the red head to her left who happened to be ogling him. He flashed her his best smirk and she turned bright red.

"Hermione Granger!" Flitwick piped up. "You and Mr. Malfoy are to come with me. You will be attending the feat after the sorting has taken place. I am to show you to your private common room."

Hermione nodded and bid her friends goodbye, promising she would make it to the feast. She followed Professor Flitwick and Malfoy through the hallways. She would have to make note of where she was going. They walked quickly, past Dumbledore's office, or what used to be Dumbledore's office. She wondered if Professor McGonagall now inhibited this space. She supposed that after working with him for so many years it may be hard. They came down a long narrow hallway to a dead end with a portrait of two students.

It was then that Hermione recognized them. Lily Evans and James potter were perched underneath a beechwood tree beside the lake, looking at each other lovingly. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. Hermione wondered if Harry had ever seen this portrait. He had never mentioned it. She would have to remember to show him it. The presence of the three was now known to Lily and James as they both turned to Flitwick.

"Password?" James' deep voice rang. Hermione stared in awe. Draco Malfoy caught her gaping and decided to get the best of her.

"Out of all of the people in Hogwarts, I would've expected you to know how the portraits function here. They do talk you know" he said snakily.

"Now, now" Flitwick tutted. He turned his attention to the smiling Lily and James. "The password is Firewhiskey." James looked to Lily and grinned and then nodded, pulling the portrait back.

The sight before their eyes was quite cozy in Hermione's eyes. It was exactly how she expected it. The common room was decorated in Gold and Silver with red and green trimming along the ceiling. There was a couch, two arm chairs, a large coffee table in front of the couch and two small ones in front of the chairs. There were two separate bookshelves on either sides of two doors which both had a snake or a lion on the front. It wasn't hard to guess who's dorm belonged to who. Between the two doors was another door in which Hermione presumed was the bathroom.

"You'll have more time to look things over after the feast. This was just a matter of showing you the way to your common room. Now shall we proceed down to the Great Hall?" Flitwick asked, his arm outstretched toward the door.

Hermione nodded and left the side of the couch, Draco following not far behind. It was a fairly quiet walk back to the great hall. Slight mentioning's of the hand book that they had received on the train were brought up or any rules that they didn't understand. As they rounded the corner Hermione could see the tall oak doors to the great hall. She heaved a sigh as Flitwick pushed the doors back, many heads turning to see who was entering. McGonagall gave them a weak smile as they entered. The great hall was much less crowded than the year before. Hermione didn't even want to think of the reasoning. She already knew. The sorting had already finished and Hermione took her place beside Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table while keeping an eye on Malfoy as he made his way toward the Slytherin table, looking smug as usual.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked around the Great Hall, taking in each and every student that sat before her. "I would just like to say that I'm glad to see that you all came back to pursue your education and those who have arrived, welcome. There are some very strict rules in which we have to place for all students due to the circumstances." There was a loud commotion over the hall of people complaining about the new harsh rules to be put into effect. "Quiet down, please" McGonagall said clearly. "First off, Hogsmeade trips are allowed to those in fifth year or above now and a curfew has been set to all students to be inside the castle and off of the grounds before 8 in the evening." There were many a gasp from the crowd, third and fourth years protesting the new age limit for Hogsmeade.

"Ya'll be quiet!" Hagrid roared. Hermione glanced at him. He looked livid. "If ya'll know whats best fer yeh yeh'd just listen to what Professor McGonagall has to say" he said to the deathly quiet students. Many were afraid to breathe.

"It's ok Hagrid" Professor McGonagall said placing a hand gently on his arm. "I can take it from here." She turned her attention back to the crowd of hushed students. "I know that these things may seem very unfair, but they must be done to keep everyone safe. I will be discussing these measures with the Head Boy and Head Girl after the feast, but for now, tuck in."

With those words the tables filled with many imaginable dishes making Hermione's mouth water uncontrollably. She watched as Ron and Harry scurried to get the last bits of chicken and pork onto their plates, knowing the plates would fill right back up again.

"Aren't you going to eat, Hermione" Ron said, mashed potato dripping from his mouth.

"Swallow Ron" Hermione said, picking up the plate of chicken and dishing some for herself. Rons ears tinted pink as he swallowed his food.

"So do you think you'll be able to extend the curfew a bit for the grounds, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"If this has anything to do with quidditch then I'm not even going to bother trying" Hermione said, pulling a notebook out of her bag and scribbling a few things down.

"Come on Hermione" Ron said giving her his saddest look that he could possibly muster up.

"It's not going to work" she said in a singsong voice as she closed her notebook and proceeded to eat her supper.

"At least try?" Harry pleaded. He gave her a look quite similar to Rons. What am I getting myself into, Hermione thought.

* * *

It was just past 9:30 when Hermione and Draco walked out of Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione walked a little ahead of Draco hoping that he would not make any snide comments or remarks. Behind Hermione, all Draco could do was keep himself from looking at her behind.

"So what do you want to do when we get back to our room?" Draco asked in a slinky voice. Hermione shuddered. Somehow she knew this was coming.

"Well I'm going to go over my summer homework while you do rounds at 10:00. Sound good to you?" Hermione stated. Good one, she thought to herself.

"That's not what I meant" he said, suddenly taking hold of her from behind, his breath on her ear lobe. Hermione shivered. One thing that got to her was when someone were to breathe on her ear. It always sent chills down her spine. She leaned into him, intoxicated by his scent. Draco exhaled deeply into her curly brown locks and it was then that Hermione was awaken.

"What do you think you're doing!" Hermione screeched, pulling away from his grasp, turning around and slapping him hard across the face.

Draco was about to retaliate by grabbing her wrist, but thought better of it. Her cast her a dark glare and stalked off. He figured he could at least get the rounds done and over with now. He turned a corner, completely and totally angry with what had just happened. Why wasn't the god damned potion working?

"Excuse me" he heard a girls voice from behind him. He turned to see a first year girl looking up at him. "I'm lost" she said innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well what house are you in?" he asked gruffly.

"Ravenclaw" she said while tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder and grinning at him.

"Ok well I think the common room is this way" he said pointing down the hall.

"But that's not what my map says" she said pointing to it. As he leaned down to inspect her map, she grabbed him around the neck, planting her lips firmly on his. What the hell? Malfoy thought.

"Oh that's just great, Draco" Hermione said, leaning against the wall, an eyebrow cocked. "Toying with little girls' emotions, I would have thought better of you." And with that, Hermione stalked back to the private common room, a little confused at what had just taken place.

* * *

Please let me know how it is :)


	4. Chapter 3

It's been awhile and I know I said I wanted to post every week but that didnt happen and I'm soooo sorry, and I will try harder. A creative streak stuck me today and I must say I think I like this fic. I've added some actual plot to it so see how it is and please review to let me know how it is.

Riley

* * *

Hermione did not look up from her book the next afternoon as Draco walked into the common room. She pretended that he was not even there. After the previous nights events, she just wanted to keep her mind away from him. The vision of him kissing a first year was none too pleasing for her eyes as she shook it away from her thoughts. "Hogwarts, A History" would make her forget everything that happened, for the time being at least. Draco thought otherwise.

"I didn't kiss her, she threw herself onto me!" Draco exclaimed as he walked in, dropping his knapsack next to an arm chair. Hermione flipped a page. "Are you even going to look at me?" he whined. Another page was turned. "Fine" Draco huffed and plopped himself down in the arm chair.

"Did you want something?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco growled inwardly, glowering at Hermione.

"Just forget about it" he mumbled and pulled out his Advanced Transfiguration textbook and his wand as well as a toad. Hermione watched curiously as Draco pronounced the incantation wrong and the toad became spotted instead of striped. Draco growled in frustration, throwing his wand across the room.

"Maybe you should go see McGonagall" Hermione suggested quietly. Draco turned his attention to her. He sneered at her. Why did she have to have an answer for everything?

"Well, maybe I will" he said, packing up his books in his bag and storming out of their private quarters.

Draco walked down the quiet corridors fuming. He couldn't understand why Granger wasn't falling for him head over heals, or at least wanting to shag him. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard the sound of a female whistling. Draco turned around, looking to see where the noise was coming from, but finding no one in the process. The whistle sounded again.

"Who's there?" Draco called aloud, turning in circles but finding nothing but suits of armor and portraits.

"For head boy you aren't very smart" he heard from behind him. He turned around abruptly to find a woman of about 25 years in a portrait. Although young, she was nothing short of plump. Instinctively he rose an eyebrow. "Oh, intimidating are we? I like that in a man" she said, clearly trying to capture his attention.

"What do you want?" Draco drawled, clearly bored with the portrait and not capturing any 'subtle' hints that she was feeding him. She laid her body out on the couch in what seemed to be a seductive manner. Her rolls were visible as she lifted her skirt to show a bit of thigh.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy. You and only you" she purred, licking her lips, smacking them.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco questioned, buttoning his top button on his shirt. She didn't want some whale looking at him like that.

"I think you know what I mean" she said running a hand up and down her fat thigh. Draco shuddered as he watched her. Finally unable to take the sight any longer he rushed off down the hallway.

"What is wrong with everyone!" Draco exclaimed to himself once he had gotten away from the portrait. Turning the corner he found that he was right in front of Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked steadily, unable to get the previous events out of his mind. Checking his watch he knocked again.

"Come in" said the abrupt snap of the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall. Draco sighed and opened the door walking into the office. Noticing that she had not inhabited Professor Dumbledore's old office, Draco spoke up.

"I thought you would have taken Dumbledore's old office" Draco said looking around at the large space filled with bookshelves and many books. Granger would love it here, he thought to himself. It's a miniature library!

"On the contrary, no. I have come to like my own office over the years of being deputy headmistress and decided to keep my own office. Now, just give me a minute, I must change my robes Mr.Malfoy. I'm done teaching for the day so robes as proper as these do not need to be worn. I may end up spilling ink on them and that would not satisfy me" she said, whisking out a door behind her desk, and closing it behind her.

Draco sighed and began to walk around the room, examining all of the objects held before him, many which had begun to bore him. It was when he came to a glass case entitled "Do Not Open Under Any Circumstances" that his interest perked up. Glancing at the door that McGonagall had exited, Draco strained to listen for her, but could hear nothing but the hustle and bustle of her pacing her room. He turned back to the glass case and opened it quietly. Sitting on the bottom was an old rolled up piece of parchment. Draco picked it up and unrolled it, anticipation filling him.

"Dearest Minerva,

Incase anything should happen to me I want you to know that professionally, it has been a pleasure working with you for all these years and I hope that you will accept the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts. Personally, it has been a great road that we have traveled, but it is my time to go. You will be fine without me. You have Harry, and I have faith that you will be able to help him and support him through these dark times that we must face. The light will shine at the end of the road. There is no need to worry about that. Now, getting down to business. I have already explained how Voldemort has split his soul into seven different horcruxes. In this chest, are the current ones that we have discovered. We have only discovered two, so the remaining 5 are still a mystery. Please keep these safe. I hope that you can accomplish what I was not able to, and that was to find the five remaining horcruxes. I am quite positive that they are from the descendants of the Hogwarts houses. You're a good woman, Minerva, and I shall miss you dearly, but we will reunite again one day, on the other side of the veil.

Sincerely

Albus"

Draco dropped the piece of parchment, his mouth slightly agape. What was this talking about? And what the hell was a bloody horcrux? Draco rolled the parchment back up and placed it on the bottom of the shelf and picked up a tattered diary of sorts that was ripped through the middle and plastered in what looked like stained blood. On the cover he could faintly make out the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Draco examined it for a moment. Part of Voldemorts soul was in this diary? Maybe it was worth a lot of money, Draco pondered. He placed it back on the shelf, his eyes falling on a large golden ring with a black stone encrusted with a coat of arms. The ring was heavy and cool in his palm and felt smooth as he ran a finger over the edges. It almost gave him a feeling of power. Draco shook off the feeling and placed the ring back on the shelf noticing one more item. He grabbed the chain of a heavy gold locket and examined it. I thought Dumbledore said there were only two items, Draco thought as he unhooked the locket. Another piece of parchment fell out.

"To the Dark Lord

I know I will be long dead before you read this

But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,

You will be mortal once more.

R.A.B."

Draco's mouth had hit the floor with that note. He had seen those initials somewhere before. Somewhere in his mansion. Perhaps he could find out who it was and help the good side out and win Hermione over after all.

He quickly closed the case and walked over to his things, completely forgetting the reason why he had been in Professor McGonagall's office to begin with and began to leave when he heard the abrupt call of his name from her room.

"Draco come here, I need some help with getting a book off of a high shelf" Professor McGonagall called. Draco sighed and placed his bag on the floor once more. Why couldn't she just use a summoning charm? Wasn't she supposed to be good at magic?

He opened to door to a dimly lit room. Looking around, he did not see her anywhere.

"Professor McGonagall?" he called, stepping into the room.

Suddenly, the door slammed behind him. Draco turned to see Professor McGonagall leaning against the door in very revealing lingerie. It was not something Draco wanted to see Professor McGonagall in and turned away from the sight quickly.

"I know you would come for me Draco" she purred huskily, moving closer and running her hands up and down his back.

"What are you doing!?" Draco exclaimed, pushing her off of him. Professor McGonagall licked her lips.

"Frisky are we? I like that. I know student-teacher relationships are not permitted, but we can keep this our dirty little secret" she said, moving towards him again. Draco moved as quick as he could and ran out the door.

"I don't think so!" he yelled, picking up his bag and running from the office as quickly as could. What was with everyone lately? Portraits, younger students and now teachers too? Why wasn't Hermione in with the crowd? Draco shrugged it off and continued to his common room.

Finding that Hermione must have decided to go out with her friends, Draco crashed on the couch taking his troubling transfiguration out once more. After a few more minutes of failing to understand the concept of wand movement, Draco closed his book, giving up at least until Hermione came back into the room. It was then that an owl tapped at the window rapidly. Draco walked over, opened the window and untied the scroll from it's leg.

"Mr. Malfoy,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Please schedule tryouts for next week and post them on the common room bulletin board.

Professor Slughorn."

Draco crumpled the letter. He had already figured he would make captain. That part was clear to him, but with not many Slytherin students left it would definitely be harder to make a decent Quidditch team, especially one that would win the Quidditch championship this year. Draco sighed and laid back on the couch. He had no idea what to think of anything anymore.

* * *

A/N - Oooo! I wrote plot! One that I think shall be good! And I can make the horcruxes whatever I want because JK has written book 7 yet :) but all of this is totally hers.

Thanks to DaOnleeSam, Tinkerbell111, saphiraemrys, blondiexoxo, kiwiskigirl, sexymama3432, shadowedbeing, and Lady-Crymsyn for reviewing :)

Please review and let me know if you like the idea of such a big plot being involved or not.


End file.
